Sanji est malade
by Amelink
Summary: Sanji était malade, il n'était pas venu en cours de la journée, les professeurs donnèrent donc les feuilles pour lui au camarde de classe qui habitait le plus proche de chez lui. Zoro rallait tout en se rendant chez le malade. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il habitait à dix minutes l'un de l'autre, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ?


**Titre** : Sanji est Malade  


 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Plutôt que d'être des Pirates vivant milles aventures, ici l'équipage est un groupe de lycéen lambda

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Sanji x Zoro

 **Avertissement** : cette fiction met en scène une relation homosexuelle, cher homophobes la sortit c'est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M ; Comment dire...relation explicite et consommée

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Eishiro Oda-sensei

 **Note** :

\- Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fiction, mais j'adore ce couple XD

\- Je n'ai pas de Bêta ainsi si quelqu'un est intéressé par mon « travail » et souhaite devenir ma/mon Bêta j'en serais ravie !

* * *

Sanji était malade, il n'était pas venu en cours de la journé professeurs donnèrent donc les feuilles pour lui au camarde de classe qui habitait le plus proche de chez lui.

Zoro rallait tout en se rendant chez le malade. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il habitait à dix minutes l'un de l'autre, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ?

Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche Zoro se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Pourtant il était certain d'avoir pris la route de chez lui et tourné à droite vers la maison de son camarade. Mais après…

Zoro s'arrêta regardant autour de lui en espérant apercevoir l'immeuble de Sanji, mais il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait cet immeuble.

Soudain une vieille dame rentra dans le jeune homme perdu.

« -Oh, désolé jeune homme, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa la vieille dame en ramassant ses courses tombées par terre

-Vous savez où c'est, demanda alors Zoro brusquement en montrant le papier sur lequel on lui avait marqué l'adresse de son camarade

-Mais bien sur, j'habite cet immeuble, s'exclama la vieille dame, j'habite même l'appartement juste à côté de celui qui est marqué. Vous êtes un ami de mon voisin ?

-Non, on est juste dans la même classe, grogna Zoro »

La vieille dame guida donc Zoro jusqu'à un bel immeuble à la façade blanche. Elle le fit entrer sans que Zoro n'eut besoin de sonner à l'interphone et le guida jusqu'à l'étage où résidait Sanji.

« -C'est un garçon adorable ce Sanji, il m'offre souvent des gâteaux et même des plats qu'il cuisine lui-même. C'est toujours délicieux. » Racontait la grand-mère.

Zoro se contentait de répondre en grognant.

Arrivée devant la porte il put enfin prendre congé de la vieille et frappa à la porte du malade.

Aucune réponse.

Zoro cogna à nouveau, mais ne reçu toujours aucune réponse. Cet idiot de Sanji se faisait porter pâle pour finalement passer du bon temps dehors, quelle blague. Mais peut-être était-il chez lui et trop malade pour répondre.

Sans trop y penser Zoro tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui finalement n'était pas fermée.

Peut-être que Sanji s'était fait cambriolé, Zoro sourit à cette idée, mais s'il s'est fait cambrioler et qu'il était chez lui quasi- inconscient à cause de sa maladie…

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Zoro ouvrit la porte à la volé et entra dans une pièce assez grande faisant à la fois office de salon, salle à manger et cuisine, cette dernière prenant presque la moitié de l'espace. Zoro ne s'attarda pas et fonça vers une des deux portes en face de lui. Il ouvrit la première d'un coup et découvrit Sanji endormit profondément dans son lit.

Zoro s'arrêta net, cet imbécile dormait là tranquillement avec la porte ouverte et après c'était lui qui avait pas de cerveau ! Pour un malade il ne semblait pas si mal en plus !

Il était presque entièrement recouvert d'une couverture, seul sa tête bonde dépassait des draps. Zoro s'attarda sur le visage endormi de son camarade, son expression n'était pas vraiment apaisée et son visage luisait de sueur. Zoro sortit de la pièce et passa la seconde porte.

Il dénicha un gant de toilette propre et l'imbiba d'eau froide avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il déposa le gant sur le front du blond. Le visage de ce dernier s'apaisa presque immédiatement. Content de lui Zoro sortit de la chambre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard le jeune malade encore à moitié endormi entendait comme quelqu'un qui jurai et des bruits d'objets qui tombent. Sortant petit à petit de sa torpeur Sanji se rendit compte que le bruit venait de sa cuisine.

Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de sa chambre effrayé.

Il découvrit Zoro un tablier noué à sa taille et une casserole dans les mains.

« -Qu'est-ce que…commença Sanji…qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-ça se voit pas ? Je cuisine, répondit simplement Zoro

-Et pourquoi tu cuisine chez moi, dans ma cuisine, reprit Sanji décontenancé

-J'avais faim, » répondit à nouveau Zoro le plus simplement possible

Sanji jeta alors un coup d'œil à la casserole encore frémissante.

« -De la soupe de riz ? Mais, tu n'aime pas le riz très cuit, s'étonna Sanji

-Et bah t'as qu'à le manger alors, » répondit Zoro avec colère tout en donnant brusquement la casserole à Sanji. Il enleva alors le tablier et partit vers la porte d'entrée.

« -Les notes des cours sont sur la table, et dépêche toi de guérir je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à faire le pigeon voyageur tous les jours, grogna Zoro avant de partir, et ferme ta porte à clef, » lança-t-il en claquant la porte.

Sanji resta là, debout, sa couverture encore sur le dos et la casserole pleine de riz dans les mains.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il se servit un bol. La soupe de riz, petit, son père adoptif lui en faisait toujours lorsqu'il était malade. Enfant, il l'avait même surnommé la soupe guérisseuse.

Sanji ne savait comment réagir devant cette attention maladroite que lui avait faite Zoro.

Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et gouta la soupe. Le riz n'était pas vraiment assez cuit et il y avait trop d'eau, mais le gout n'était pas mauvais et puis, une bonne soupe de riz bien chaude quand on est malade, ça fait toujours du bien. Sanji se promit de remercier Zoro le lendemain quand il retournerait en cour.

Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il lui devait bien ça.

Oui, il le remercierait sincèrement sans s'énerver ni se moquer.

C'est sur ces pensées que Sanji retourna se coucher le ventre plein et le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais le lendemain Sanji n'allait pas mieux, loin de là.

Il se sentait incapable de se lever et sa tête lui faisait incroyablement mal. Il avait l'impression d'être un gâteau mal cuit, brulant à la surface et froid à l'intérieur. [ _ceci est une expression que j'utilise souvent quand j'ai de la fièvre et je la trouvais très à propos surtout pour notre cuisto XD_ ]

Il se rendormit et alterna toute la journée entre des moments de semi-conscience et des moments de sommeil agité.

Après ce qui lui sembla un infime moment, Sanji fut sorti de sa torpeur par le bruit de sa porte d'entrée. Il avait si mal au crâne que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il voyait flou, mais la tâche verte qu'il distinguait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne.

« -Oï sourcils roulé, t'es pas foutu de fermer une porte, » grogna Zoro

Sanji fut bien incapable de répondre à la provocation et Zoro s'en rendit compte.

Il posa alors sa main sur le front brulant du sortit de la chambre.

A demi conscient Sanji entendait Zoro s'agiter dans la cuisine. Ce dernier revient un instant plus tard et tendit un bol de soupe de riz à Sanji.

Affaiblit par la maladie, le blond réussit tant bien que mal à se relever, mais quand il tenta de prendre le bol il manqua de tout renverser. Zoro ramena alors le récipient vers lui et prit une cuillérée de riz qu'il fourra dans la bouche de Sanji qui manqua de s'étouffer. Zoro resta stoïque devant un Sanji crachotant.

« -Trop…chaud, réussis à articuler Sanji »

Zoro regarda le riz fumant et reprit une cuillérée de riz, sans un mot il souffla dessus et tendis à nouveau la cuillère vers le malade. Sanji mangea docilement, mais après quelques bouchés il refusa la nourriture. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

« -Un malade ça doit manger, grogna-t-il

-Plus…faim, articula Sanji

-Si tu n'manges pas tu guériras moins vite.

-Peux…plus. »

Zoro posa le bol sur la table de chevet et repartit sans un mot.

Sanji entendit la porte claqué.

C'était étrange, il se sentait seul maintenant, il aurait bien aimé que Zoro reste.

Non, impossible, la maladie lui faisait penser des trucs pas possibles, moins le marimo serai là mieux il se porterait.

Pourtant quand il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir son cœur fit un bond de joie.

Il entendit le pas lourd du marimo arrivé dans la chambre. Le raclement de la chaise et la tache verte arrivé dans son champ de vision.

Sans un mot l'aide malade improvisé prit Sanji par les épaules et le redressa. Sanji sentit la pression des mains de la tête verte sur lui et se sentit tiré vers le haut. Il se retrouvait assis et sentit la pression des doigts du marimo sur son menton. La bouche entre ouverte il sentit qu'il lui introduisait quelque chose de dur dans la bouche.

« -Ne croque pas, » grogna Zoro

Puis Sanji sentit la fraicheur d'un verre d'eau sur ses lèvres et il but docilement.

Des médicaments, cette tête d'algue était allée lui chercher des médicaments.

Zoro le rallongea et quitta la chambre.

Sanji replongea dans un demi-sommeil. Il sentait sa conscience allé et venir, son esprit embrumé incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps il était là. Dans ce brouillard, il entendit une voix douce et grave.

« -Dort bien Sanji et revient nous vite »

Une main lui caressa le front dégageant ses mèches de cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau Sanji ne savait plus trop s'il avait rêvé de cette voix ou non.

Bien qu'il ai toujours mal sa vue s'était éclaircit et il se sentait un peu mieux. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait incroyablement soif. Il aperçut alors une carafe pleine d'eau à côté du bol de riz froid. La main tremblante il se servit un verre. L'eau avait un drôle de gout à la fois acide et sucré.

Du miel et du citron, deux ingrédients conseillé pour les malades. Son père adoptif lui faisait souvent des tisanes au miel et au citron quand il était petit.

Ce pourrait-il que la tête d'algue lui ai préparé cette boisson en connaissance de cause ?

Impossible, comment un gars comme Zoro pouvait-il savoir comment prendre soin d'une personne malade ?

Pourtant Zoro avait pris incroyablement bien soin de lui.

Il se rendormit la fatigue le faisant sombrer comme l'encre d'un bateau.

Il se réveilla régulièrement, parfois parfaitement alerte, d'autres fois seulement à demi-conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, puis il se rendormait toujours étouffé par son mal de crâne et la chaleur désagréable de son corps.

Puis a un réveille sa fièvre et son mal de crâne s'étaient calmés.

Il se sentait juste un peu pâteux et ne savait plus quel jour il était, la seul chose qu'il savait c'est que la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre lui indiquait que c'était le matin. Il regarda le plafond un peu triste à l'idée de devoir attendre jusqu'au soir pour que Zoro vienne…

Mais à quoi il pensait, il n'en avait rien à faire du marimo, il serait même reposant qu'il ne vienne pas !

Pourtant son cœur fit un bond de joie quand il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Mais ce n'est pas la voix de Zoro qu'entendit Sanji.

« -Faites moins de bruit il dort surement, grondait Namie

-Waouh, regarde le canapé, criait la voix de Luffy suivit du bruit des ressort du canapé

-Belle bibliothèque, il y a beaucoup de livre de cuisine, commentait Robin en souriant

-Regardez la TV ! S'extasiait Usopp

-Il y a quoi dans le frigo ? Super du cola ! hurlait Franky dans la cuisine

-Y aurait-il du thé ? demandait Brook

-Fermez là vous êtes dans la maison d'un malade pas à la foire, » hurlait Zoro

Il dit cela, mais c'est lui qui fait le plus de bruit, pensa Sanji.

Le pas lourd caractéristique de Zoro ainsi que le pas léger de Chopper se rapprochèrent de la porte de la chambre.

« -Comment allait-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, demanda Chopper

-Il dormait, mais il avait pas l'air trop mal, mieux qu'avant avoir pris les médoc', répondait Zoro

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a une grippe, d'habitude ce n'est pas aussi long, mais je pense qu'au début il avait juste un coup de froid et qu'il a enchainé avec une grippe. Il n'allait pas si mal quand tu étais venu lundi…

\- Ouais, il m'a même égueulé, commenta Zoro d'un ton plaisantin, mais le lendemain il était même plus capable de parler…

-Tu as bien fait de venir demander des médicaments, je n'étais pas sur de moi, mais Doctorine n'était pas là…et tu avais l'air tellement inquiet...

-Tant que ça a marché, » le coupa Zoro

Sanji se demandait comment il devait interpréter ça, Chopper habitait en dehors de la ville, Zoro avait fait un long chemin pour ces médicaments, en plus avait ri en parlant du moment où il l'avait expulsé de chez lui...

D'autres pas s'approchèrent et toute la troupe fit une entrée fracassante dans la petite chambre.

« -Sanji, j'ai faim ! criait Luffy

-Sanji est malade, comment tu peux lui demander ça ! Réprimandait Namie en frappant Luffy à l'arrière du crâne

-Comment vas-tu ? Demandait Chopper, tu te sens mieux ? Tu as la nausée ? Chaud ? Froid ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Tous allait à leurs commentaires, Sanji était heureux de voir ses amis, mais il était fatigué et leur agitation lui donnait mal au crâne.

« -Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, commenta calmement Robin, allons-y.

-Mais…, contestaient les autres

-Au revoir Sanji, remets-toi vite, à plus tard Zoro, » continua-t-elle

Puis elle s'éclipsa emmenant avec elle tous les autres, seul Zoro resta sur place.

Robin lui avait lancé un clin d'œil en lui disant au revoir, ce qui l'avait bloqué au moment où il avait commencé à partir.

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre. Zoro s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé les jours précédents, mais mal à l'aise de rester dans ce silence, il se releva et se rendit à la cuisine en prenant le bol et la carafe. Puis revint avec le riz et la tisane chaude.

« -Mange, » se contenta de dire Zoro

Sanji prit le bol docilement. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il trouvait que le riz avait un drôle d'arrière-gout, mais ça ne l'empêchait de l'apprécier de même que la tisane citronnée. Zoro brisa le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

« -Ils sont bruyants, mais ils me tannaient pour venir, tout le monde est inquiet pour toi…

-ça c'est sûr ils sont bruyant, plaisanta Sanji, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que vous soyez là on est le matin non ?

-T'es complètement déphasé crétin, oui on est le matin, mais c'est Samedi aujourd'hui, » s'étonna Zoro

Samedi ? Mais pourtant il s'était absenté que depuis lundi et c'était trois jours auparavant, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé.

Il n'avait mangé que trois fois…

« -J'ai mangé trois fois…pourtant je n'avais pas faim.

-Il y a plusieurs fois où je suis venu t'avais pas l'aire très conscient.

-Tu m'as donné à manger…

-Oui… »

Sanji sentit ses joues rougir. Zoro s'était occupé de lui pendant près de cinq jours, et lui avait donné à manger, lui avait apporté des médicaments, d'après ce que Chopper avait dit, il avait même été cherché des médicaments parce qu'il était inquiet.

Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas, après tout lui et Zoro se détestaient, ils trainaient ensemble juste parce qu'ils avaient les même amis.

Zoro vit les joues rouge de Sanji, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la plaquette de médicament sur la table de nuit, Sanji avait semble-t-il prit ses médicaments, mais peut-être la fièvre était-elle remonté. Il se leva et approcha sa tête de celle du malade, front contre front, la température de Sanji semblait être redevenu proche de la normale.

« -qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cria Sanji en faisant un bon en arrière

-T'as plus l'aire d'avoir trop de fièvre…commenta simplement Zoro

-T'aurais pu me le demander ça aurait suffi !

-T'avais le visage rouge, je vérifiais juste… »

Sanji sentit ses joues rougir de plus belle décidément ce gars n'était pas Zoro, il était bien trop calme…et bien trop attentionné.

Sans prévenir, Zoro se leva et repartit dans la cuisine.

Zoro commençait justement à avoir du mal à rester calme, décidément il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il en était venu à être sincèrement soulagé de voir que Sanji allait mieux, il s'était même réjouis à l'idée que les autres partent.

Et puis pourquoi s'était-il autant inquiété…

Il posa son front contre le mur carrelé de la cuisine. Mais le contacte froid n'arrivait pas à lui rafraichir les idées. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir, ce qu'il savait c'est que ce sourcil roulé lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais que le voir malade ne lui plaisait retourna en trombe dans la chambre.

« -Oï sourcil roulé, t'as intérêt à guérir !

-Va te faire voir marimo ! » Lui répondit Sanji du tac au tac avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

Le lendemain Sanji se sentit assez en forme pour sortir du lit.

Il se leva et mangea enfin un vrai repas.

Quand il entra dans sa salle de bain pour prendre sa première douche depuis presque une semaine il failli pousser un cri en voyant son reflet.

Il avait le visage creusé et de grands cernes sous les yeux, des plaques rouge un peu partout, mais surtout ses cheveux blonds était collé par la sueur sur son front, bref un vrai personnage de film d'horreur.

Dire que c'est la tête qu'il avait montré à cette tête d'algues pendant toute la semaine…

Mais non ! Le plus alarmant c'était qu'il avait montré un visage pareil devant Nami-san et Robin-chan !

Il s'empressa de prendre une douche, l'eau tiède sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression de revivre.

Alors que Sanji s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche, Zoro fit irruption dans la salle de bain.

Sanji poussa un hurlement strident tout en prenant sa serviette, il traita Zoro de tous les noms et s'apprêta à le frapper, avant de se rappeler qu'il était nu et que donner des coups des pieds en étant vêtu que d'une serviette, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Étonnamment l'intrus ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la pièce sans aucune réaction.

Mais c'est la tête sous l'eau du robinet de la cuisine que Sanji le retrouva après cette habillé.

« -Mais ça va pas ! Tu veux tomber malade ! hurla Sanji en attrapant Zoro par les cheveux

-J'avais besoin de me rafraichir les idées, répondit Zoro stoïque

-On dit s'éclaircir les idées tête d'algues ! » Répondit Sanji toujours en colère.

Zoro resta coi, des gouttes d'eau froide coulaient le long de son visage.

Sanji pris la serviette qu'il portait autour du cou et essuya les goutes sur son visage.

Zoro plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de Sanji qui était concentré dans sa tâche de sécher les cheveux et le visage de l'idiot qui avait mis sa tête sous l'eau froide au beau milieu de l'hiver.

Quand Sanji s'aperçut du regard insistant de Zoro, il arrêta de s'occuper de lui et le toisa d'un air furieux.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux marimo !

-T'es guérit. Constata simplement Zoro

-Tu t'fous d'moi tu me matte sous la douche, je te retrouve la tête sous l'eau et c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire.

-Je passais voir si tu t'étais levé.

-J'étais pas dans mon lit, tu croyais que je dormais sous la douche peut-être…attend me dit pas que tu t'es trompé de porte ! Tu ne te serais pas perdu dans mon appart' quand même !

-Les deux portes se ressemblent. » Répondit Zoro enfin égale à lui-même.

Alors qu'il avait repris son ton habituel Zoro se coupa dans son élan et s'apprêta à remettre sa tête sous l'eau.

Sanji l'arrêta attrapant sa main.

« -Mais t'es siphonné ma parole ! » hurla à nouveau Sanji

Zoro replongea son regard dans les yeux couleur océan de Sanji.

Le regard flamboyant de la tête verte mettait Sanji mal à l'aise, mais cela aurait été paraitre faible devant l'idiot que de baisser le regard.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Zoro empoigna le menton de Sanji et l'embrassa.

Le blond totalement incrédule entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur, ce qui permit à Zoro d'y glisser sa langue. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que Sanji réalise ce qui se passait et repousse Zoro.

« -Mais ça va pas ! T'as deux neurones ma parole ! hurla Sanji en s'essuyant la bouche, d'abord tu joues les garde malade au petit soin, ensuite tu joues les voyeurs et maintenant les violeurs ! T'es amoureux de moi ou quoi ! »

Ce à quoi Sanji ne s'attendait, c'était la réaction de Zoro. Ce dernier jusqu'alors totalement stoïque vit son visage s'illuminer comme s'il avait eu une révélation. Il tapa le poing dans sa main.

Il venait enfin de comprendre.

« -C'est donc ça, dit il

-Hein ?

-Je t'aime. Conclu Zoro fière de lui

-Hein ! » Hurla Sanji incrédule

Sanji se mit sur la défensive, ce qui n'empêcha pas Zoro de s'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse.

Sanji toujours vêtu que d'une serviette, se débâtit tout en protestant, mais Zoro le fit taire d'un baiser. Le blond se laissa retomber mollement dans les bras de Zoro. Puis reprenant en quelques secondes ses esprits il se remit à se débattre tandis que Zoro poussait la porte de la chambre. Il jeta Sanji sur le lit et grimpa à quatre pattes sur lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fou tête d'algue ! T'as un pète au casque !

-Je t'aime, » répondit Zoro

Sanji bloqua encore un instant face à la déclaration de Zoro. Son visage prit une teinte vermillon qui jurait avec le blond de ses cheveux. Il ne savait plus trop si c'était la fatigue dû à sa maladie ou ses sentiments qui le rendaient incapable de résister à la force de Zoro, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla un peu plus tard il était entièrement nu à côté d'un Zoro endormi.

Ça tête lui faisait mal, comment avait-il put faire ça avec cette tête d'algue, comment avait-il pu le laisser entrer en…

Sanji se secoua violemment la tête pour faire disparaitre les images de la veille. Ce n'eut pour effet que de lui donner une sensation de vertige qui lui faisait mal au crâne.

Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour s'être laisser faire, c'était qu'il était malade voilà tout. Il n'avait plus tout ça tête à cause de la fièvre, et puis tout était la faute du marimo…

Toujours assis sur le lit Sanji manqua un battement quand les bras de Zoro se refermèrent sur lui. Sanji tourna la tête vers lui, dans l'idée de lui crier dessus, mais la tête verte était toujours profondément endormie, malgré ses bras enlacé autour de la taille de Sanji. Le jeune blond n'arrivait pas à faire taire les battements de son cœur. La chaleur des bras nus de Zoro sur ses hanches et son ventre, lui faisait monter le rose aux joues et bien malgré lui il se mit à espérer que ce moment reste suspendu dans le temps et dure à jamais.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il n'avait pas résisté, alors que sa maladie était belle et bien fini. Il se retourna vers le visage endormi de Zoro, se rallongea et c'est tout contre la tête verte que Sanji se rendormi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau il découvrit le visage de Zoro à quelque centimètre de lui les yeux grands ouverts.

Sanji fit un bond en arrière les joues rouges, se couvrant tant bien que mal les parties intimes avec un oreiller.

« -J'ai déjà tout vu hier, plus besoin de te cacher, plaisanta Zoro allongé tranquillement sur le lit, le corps entièrement à découvert.

-Ce…c'est pas une raison, » répondit Sanji encore plus rouge

Zoro se leva et prit Sanji par les hanches. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux du jeune blond, un sourire de plénitude sur le visage. Le coussin entre eux deux créait une légère distance, mais Sanji sentait la chaleur du corps de Zoro contre sa peau.

Une chaleur qui le brulait jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Zoro ne fit rien, il se contenta de la regarder, droit dans les yeux, le regard flamboyant.

Ce fut Sanji lui-même qui sans réfléchir fini par l'embrasser. Zoro lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, ses mains se baladant sur le corps nus du jeune blonds qui bien malgré lui avait fini par s'avouer la vérité.

« -Moi aussi, grommela-t-il alors, le visage rouge

-De quoi ? répondit Zoro sans comprendre

-Je crois que je t'aime, « repris Sanji le plus bas possible.

Et sans répondre Zoro reprit leur baiser avec encore plus de ferveur.


End file.
